Ripper Roo
Ripper Roo is an antagonist from the Crash Bandicoot series. A wild, mentally unstable blue kangaroo, he is considered to be a failed experiment of Dr. Neo Cortex with the Evolvo Ray, although the events that happened after the first game to him could state otherwise. In earlier games of the series, Ripper Roo's voice is a returned recording of the late Dallas McKennon's laugh that appeared in Lady And The Tramp as well as Will Ferrell's Elf. In the unused voice clips from CTR, he is voiced by Brendan O'Brien. In N. Sane Trilogy, he is voiced by Jess Harrell and Andrew Morgado in Crash Team Racing Nitro- Fueled. History ''Crash Bandicoot'' He appeared in Crash Bandicoot as the second boss, and would hop around on various platforms in the arena. Crash must avoid Ripper Roo and use the Big TNT crates floating down the stream to damage him. After Ripper Roo's health is depleted, he will fall unconscious. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' In Crash 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Ripper Roo returns after going through university to become a psychologist. He is working with Dr. Nitrus Brio in this game against Dr. Neo Cortex. He is now called "Doctor Roo". When Crash goes to fight him, he is in a library reading before being disturbed by the hero. Ripper Roo would then hop around the arena turning floor tiles on the arena into explosive TNT and Nitro tiles. Ripper Roo then ends up hoping on the converted tile to set them all off. Crash must avoid the explosions and attack Ripper Roo after he knocks himself dizzy by setting off the Nitro tiles. Eventually, Ripper Roo will be rendered unconscious. ''Crash Team Racing'' He also appeared in Crash Team Racing as the first boss and a secret racer. Defeating Ripper Roo earned the player a key. In Crash Bash, he would occasionally make appearances to throw TNT at the contestants. ''Crash Twinsanity'' Ripper Roo made a cameo in Crash Twinsanity at Crash's "birthday party" along with a collection of Crash's former foes. After the event, he is then seen discussing lunch with Dingodile. ''Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy'' Ripper Roo reappears in the remastered trilogy, however the animations for his defeats differ for the original games. Upon his defeat in the first game, Ripper Roo will fall into the stream and then off a waterfall. When he is defeated in the second game, Ripper Roo will get his head stuck in the ground before pulling it out and falling unconscious. ''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Ripper Roo returns in the remaster for Crash Team Racing serving the same role he had in the original game. He is a Turn class driver. Gallery Images Ripper_Roo_Crash_1.png Ripper_Roo_Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy.png Doctor Ripper Roo.jpg|Ripper Roo in Crash Bandicoot 2:Cortex Strikes Back. Doctor Ripper Roo.png|Doctor Ripper Roo Ripper_Roo_Twinsanity.png|Ripper Roo in Crash Twinsanity. crash_twinsanity___dr_roo_by_mrunclebingo-da0te1s.png Dr. Roo.png|Doctor Roo Crash 1 Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo in Crash Bandicoot. CTR_Ripper_Roo.png|Ripper Roo in Crash Team Racing. Ripper_roo_crash_twinsanity.png Twinsanity_Ripper_Roo.png RipperRooTrilogy.PNG Dr.RooTrilogy.PNG Rooctr.png NFRipperRooArtwork.jpeg NFGentRoo.png Videos Ripper Roo laugh|Ripper Roo's laugh. RipperRoo speaking NORMAL English in CTR|Unused Ripper Roo speaking normal English dialogue, as found in the CTR disk years ago. Trivia * Ripper Roo made an appearance in the Crash Bandicoot manga "Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken Volume 1" where he is a doctor studying his research. Instead of Crash and Aku Aku calling him 'Ripper Roo' they just call him "Ripper". When Crash and Aku Aku arrive at his house, he becomes obsessed with snatching the Power Stone from them and asks them to do some chores in return for some food and shelter. Unfortunately, Crash flattens his books and broken his research and Ripper accidentally goes crazy by bouncing around on his cane demanding them to hand over the Power Stone. After a brief battle with Crash, a chandelier drops onto Ripper's head knocking him out before he snatches the Stone from the exhausted Crash. He soon turned back to normal and decides to make them some food, but it turns out the food is not what Crash had in mind. His design is based off of his Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back look, and wears a long sleeved shirt instead of a straight jacket. He speaks perfect English and acts as a normal citizen with no relations of Dr. Cortex or Brio creating him. *Although Ripper Roo's 2D/3D artwork from Crash Bandicoot depicted him as having his eyes colored yellow with red spirals, in Crash Bandicoot and Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, he had normal eyes instead of the former, even when insane. The same was true for his hit point pictures, and was corrected in CTR. *As a result of nothing below his waist being seen, Ripper Roo's model in Twinsanity has no legs. *In Crash Team Racing, Ripper Roo was still in his straitjacket, so he cannot drive with his hands. Instead, he uses his left foot was used to steer the wheel, while his right foot worked the gas pedal, therefore he is the only racer to drive with only his feet. *Ripper Roo has the shortest theme music in the first game. *Ripper Roo was originally going to speak normal English like most of the characters in Crash Team Racing, but this was later dropped and instead communicates with his insane laughter, which is understood with subtitles. **However, if the the games disk has a certain amount of damage in certain areas, his voice will actually play instead of just his laughing. *Ripper Roo is the only CTR boss who was never affected by the language glitch since he only laughs. **Furthermore, this makes Ripper Roo the only CTR boss who does not brag and warn about Oxide before and after his defeat, respectively, except in unused lines said when he spoke in normal English. ***The unused lines would be reimplemented in the games remaster, Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled, but only in subtitles. *He is seen using TNT crates, possibly because it was his first boss weakness. *Ripper Roo is one of 5 racers from Crash Team Racing not to reappear as racers in Crash Nitro Kart, the other four being Komodo Joe, Papu Papu, Penta Penguin, and Pinstripe Potoroo. *Ripper Roo's boss battle was one of the Crash Bandicoot 2 bosses reference in the Oblongs episode "Father of The Bribe", The Animal Control Guy drops some shaved cats is a bit similar to how Roo's pogo cane makes TNT Crates. *The background music of Ripper Roo's fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back was a remake of his original theme song. *Ripper Roo is also a boss in a homemade online Crash Bandicoot game where he would throw Nitro and TNT then a stone crate that can be spun back. *He has a doctorate in political science. *Ripper Roo has been known (ironically) to laugh uncontrollably when he gets hurt. *Ripper Roo has never been fully allied with Cortex (except in the first Crash Bandicoot game) but he still appears at Crash's birthday party in Twinsanity. However, since Oxide, who also antagonized Cortex, was also present, it's most likely that it's just a gathering of characters that Crash has fought in the past. **It is even questionable if he was allied with Cortex in the first game, or if Cortex simply put him in the waterfall ruins and simply attacks anyone he sees. *Ripper Roo has appeared in every Crash Bandicoot game on the PlayStation except Crash Bandicoot: Warped. He is the only such player. The other three characters to appear in exactly 4 of the 5 PlayStation Crash games are Coco Bandicoot, Dr. N. Gin, and Tiny Tiger, all 3 of which were absent in the first Crash Bandicoot game. *In Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Ripper Roo is Doctor Roo, as in Crash Team Racing, it mentioned that Ripper Roo became the State Governor in the epilogue, so the events of CTR must have been after Crash Bandicoot 2, but characters from Crash Bandicoot: Warped were already in it. *Ripper Roo's epilogue in the first game states that he became a doctor after going through intense therapy for 8 years. This could have been foreshadowing his return in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. However in the battle between Crash and Ripper Roo in Crash Bandicoot 2, "Doctor" Ripper Roo is still wearing his straitjacket. **Ripper Roo's epilogue in Crash Bandicoot makes no chronological sense. It states how Roo went through intense therapy and 8 years of education, however, he appears once again in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back as the first boss in the game. Roo appears to now have some sense from his therapy and education, but Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back ''takes place only one year after the first ''Crash Bandicoot videogame. *The secret ending in Crash Bandicoot is non-canon, but Ripper Roo appears in Crash Bandicoot 2 in his own office with a bunch of books, presumably about psychology, which means Roo's Crash Bandicoot epilogue is somewhat canon, somewhat not. *Ripper Roo is one of the 2 kangaroo characters that have been mutated by the Evolvo-Ray. The other is Rilla Roo. *Ripper Roo is one of 2 characters to feature in both Crash Bandicoot and Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, and not to feature in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. The other one is Doctor Nitrus Brio. *In Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, a book near Ripper Roo's bookshelf reads "CRASH". *Ripper Roo was mentioned in the coding of Crash: Mind Over Mutant. *In Crash Bash, if one should remember Ripper Roo's battle in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Ripper Roo does not become insane until he is harmed by explosives. The same may be true in Crash Bash. Furthermore, in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, "Dr. Roo" drops TNT much like in Crash Bash. *In Crash Bandicoot 2, since Ripper Roo was working with Dr. Nitrus Brio alongside the Komodo Brothers and Tiny Tiger against Dr. Cortex and Crash (unknowingly working), it can be argued that he alongside the other evolved animals and Brio are not technically villains in that game in the traditional sense since them preventing Crash from collecting crystals would save the world from Cortex's mind-control device, therefore making them anti-villains, or anti-heroes depending on how one looks at it. *Ripper Roo was initially considered to be included in Crash Nitro Kart, along with N. Brio, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo, and Nina Cortex. *Failed clones of Ripper Roo called Ripper Clones where originally meant to appear as enemies in Crash Bandicoot during "The Lab" level. Navigation pl:Ripper Roo Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Creation Category:Male Category:Mute Category:Mutants Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Ferals Category:Amoral Category:Comic Relief Category:Homicidal